


回火

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 他们在厚厚砂石水泥的浇筑封存下历史尘埃埋藏的真相中真实而隐秘地憎恨与相爱。
Relationships: 今何在/江南, 潘海天/今何在
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	回火

**Author's Note:**

> 淬火删减版。比较安全，少量恶政隐。  
献给今何在，献给江南，献给潘海天，献给一个最近又最远的时代。  
感谢旻锅（@ 今 草 子）和我讨论！我爱日文！

很多年之后，已经坐在文化局副局长的包着绿色丝绒的座位上的江南先生仍然会独自来到储藏室，从落满灰尘的书架和箱子中找到一卷用黑色马克笔标着一个日期的录音带。他一个人，裹着领导们常穿的灰色大衣和巴宝莉围巾，坐在审查科的小会客室里一整个下午，用最老式的播放机和耳机听那卷录音带。于是，每年一度，十二月二十三日，在那个短短的下午，录音带中尘封的今何在得以在自己的生日短暂地活过来，活在电路板和江南的耳中，最后一次驳斥江南，骂他的厚颜无耻与缺乏底线。为了彻底抹去那些作家的存在，他们在录音带上甚至不能留下名字，只是用审问的日期来进行标识。但是江南总能迅速找到他要的那一盘。他对它太过熟悉了，它摸上去那么温暖，指尖按上时会有轻微的颤动，在他的手中泛着淡淡的白光。但是他亲手洗掉了它的后半段，因为它不该有后半段。 _ 不该存在的只是消失了。 _

有时候，听着听着他会困顿地向后仰去，几乎要打起盹来。但是很快，耳机里的今何在会突然拍桌子，将他彻底叫醒。很快，磁带到头，咔地一声，播放键跳了起来。他再次把那个涂层已经被磨花的按键压下去，那段对话就从头再来一次。一次又一次，今何在死而复生，又回归沉寂。他不得不承认这会给他带来多大的痛苦，这试图将一个被他和身后的利维坦彻底抹掉的人从尘埃中复活，将他从遗忘中彻底拉回人世间。越到后来，离那段疯狂的年岁越远，他越渴望却又害怕这神圣的仪式，他能够逃离那些他不喜欢的东西，比如大会议室里灰色的墙壁和其他所有人脸上危险伪善又油腻的微笑。但他又不得不承认的是，他在这仪式中被更高的自我献祭，只是因为他从谋杀今何在的那些事务中汲取了很多他需要的东西，比如威严和高高在上的肖像，比如配司机的黑色专车或者二十四小时供应热水的宿舍。何况他现在 ** 没有 ** 的选择了…很久之前，他就没有选择了。他将所有的选择全都扔进火中焚烧殆尽，最后自己也跳进去。

是他自己加入了文学审查委员会，在每个没有灵龙董事会的星期一、星期三和星期五的下午，翘掉文联的班，从天台边后门的楼梯溜进委员会灰色的大楼，去看审讯，有的时候还参加审讯。他还是那么稚嫩，却俨然一个老成的官僚。因为他特殊的身份，他得以在资历尚浅时就坐上高位。那短暂的一两次，他甚至还远远见到走廊那头的郭敬明，眉头紧锁，手里拿着记事板和时任局长认真交谈。奢侈品带货王，当代最失败的富豪作家摇身一变，在报纸的头版头条上发表一些看来荒唐可笑的长篇大论。他张口结舌，正在犹豫要不要去和这位新任御用文人攀谈，说自己曾经最喜欢的营销模式就是他的把书卖给女高中生。但等他组词造句好之后，郭敬明早就不站在那里了。面对他的只有空荡荡的灰色隔音墙。

后来，他转成专职的委员会成员，公司交给其他人管理，而他在上面清理、拍马，为公司铺路。他见到郭敬明的次数变多了，他甚至代表委员会和他谈过话。他不出意外地发现这和他想象中的郭敬明不一样，他并不是一半明媚一半忧伤的上海滩风流男子，而是一个年纪轻轻却显出老态的可怜人，有痨病一样一直在咳嗽，最后不得不在禁烟的会客室里点上一支烟来平息剧烈的喘息。明明是不出意外的意料之外，江南却大失所望，很努力地避开了接下来所有的对话。他非常清醒而透彻地看出了一点：郭敬明也许现在是个宠儿，但他绝非不可替代。

有一天，他的一个同事带着暧昧而可以称作弹冠相庆的笑容来到他的办公室，敲开他的门，说：“老杨，你那个死对头被抓了。”然后这位朋友笑着离开了，留他一个人欣赏自己虚假的微笑。对于江南来说，今何在一直都是那个不可能被抓住的人。但事实就是，他被抓了，关在文化审查委员会的审讯室里，等着他的某一个同事去盘问，去审查，去折磨。一股无名之火驱使他站起来去他在的那间审讯室，因为这个委员会只有江南一个人知道今何在是怎样的人。他们不配去审问他，一点都不配。他们没有读过他的书，不明白他的每一行字每一句话都是怎样恣肆汪洋地流淌在书页上和读者心里，输血一样让人活过来。他们对他没有一星半点的了解。是他，是江南，在夜里，在黄色的台灯下，在冬夜暖和的被子中，和他长久地谈话，和他在巅峰后的余韵里趴在被子上写稿写到墨水染了一手。但是，站在审讯室的门口，江南终于意识到，他已然永远坠入了一个没有生命的、无机质的世界中，他已经沦落成了和那些人一样的人了。可悲而可笑地，旁边的行动小队队长得意而又谄媚地和他说，杨委员，我们抓捕可困难了，这刺儿头当时正在大学里到处联系地方搞讲座呢，看上去几天没吃饭了还能量特别大，挣扎着就是不服。我们当着校领导的面子带走的，估计这之后讲座的事情不会有下次了。

江南似乎已经麻木或者是迷茫了，他听到自己非常平静地说，现在抓到就好，一桩问题就彻底解决了。就这样简单的一句话，他就将一个他最爱最恨的人打为了被解决的问题，档案上一个“审查中”的红色方形印章。他转过身，离开，淡漠而冰冷。一切都变成了灰色，红热的钢铁完全突兀地泡入水里，蒸汽如狂风一般冒起，然后就没有了， ** 冷裂纹布满了他的心 ** 。

从那以后，他在自己的工作中刻意地回避着与今何在有关的一切。委员会的工作越来越多，他要分管的东西也越来越多。那么多报纸、杂志、刊物和小说的样本，崭新而带着油墨的气味，新鲜温热的纸，打包送好，放在他的桌上。随着工作量和工作人员的增加，委员会的楼逐渐发展变大，旁边文联和作协的楼也被过道连接在了一起，周边原本的配套设施和咖啡馆都被拆掉，那就是文化局的雏形。有一次，偶然的机遇下，江南坐着绿头苍蝇一般的直升机飞过被联通在一起的庞大建筑群和仍在修建的新楼房，突然意识到那形状其实是一只巨大的蝴蝶，或者说是蜘蛛，正在向四面八方织出细密的网。他又想起，他一周上班有六天，早上九点到下午五点，一周有四十八个小时留在蜘蛛有个小圆顶的头部，看新的印刷品，写需要他写的公文，签秘书代为写好的公文，空调的风扇响声在宽广的走廊中回响，白色的灯泡质量稍有下降，每个月都要更换一次。可是他丝毫不知晓，今何在被囚禁在蜘蛛的哪一条长腿中，或者每周哪几天被提审，又或者他被抓进来是因为做什么样的演讲。 _ 他有那么多办法回避他，所以他对他现在可以说是一无所知。 _

如此下来，他甚至不知寒暑日月了。从宿舍，到专车，到办公室，他都有极好的空调来调节气温以合适他的习惯。他的生活由闹钟接管，他熟悉的铃声催促他起床，出门，工作，吃午饭，工作，下班，去会所小酌或者应酬，回家，睡觉。周而复始的道路从头开始。他偶尔会想起一些往事，比如他们在夏天漫长白昼的末尾，八九点的躁动和不安中，看《春光乍泄》的录像带。真不像话啊，拿出两瓶冰镇的啤酒，他们两个人对着瓶子吹，明明是两个酒量很大的人，却喝得很慢很慢，张国荣不知所踪，梁朝伟在台北的夜市里吃小吃，电视的嘈杂中，他们的心事那么寂寥。江南悲伤得几乎要说不出话，可是他该说什么呢，难道他能说，今何在，我们从头来过？那是他们最好的年岁，他们之间无话不谈，他完全没必要说那句我们从头来过。后来，王家卫的所有电影胶卷都被销毁，他再回忆起龙阳路的夏夜晚风和屋里呲呲作响的大屁股电视，都能感到那一时刻透露出刻薄而沉重的宿命感。那一部电影，那一种涌上心头的无计可施的绝望，都在冥冥中告诫着他们，回音低沉而深远，而他一句也听不懂。

终于有一天，他刚刚升上副委员长的位置，带着任命书和两个秘书从旧办公室给新办公室搬书。江南仍然保持着奋斗在第一线的好习惯，阅读第一手的新书，用黑色的马克笔划掉他认为不合适的部分。那天，他走过三号分支的二楼楼口，看见远处的人押送着一个瘦高的一身黑的男人。他从那撮白发认出了潘海天，那个体重从来没有超过110斤的男人，挺直腰杆，自然而安详，似乎并没有因为自己正面临审查委员会的审问而紧张。他总是这样的，江南想，就好像那些锋利而坚定如同山峰的文字出自另外一个人之手。他经常在某些收缴来的地下刊物上见到他的作品，有时是用他原来写科幻时的笔名，大角，有的时候是一个可爱中带着黑色幽默的昵称，幕后黑角，还有的时候就是直白的三个字，潘海天。黑色的铅字落在文章后，挑衅地对他示威。他就拿起马克笔，将整篇文章全都涂掉。可是，现在看来，有另外的人在地下刊物上的名字上打了 ** 足够多的圈 ** 。潘海天很突兀地转过头来看了他一眼，眼神中有凌厉的锋芒，那凌厉得足够在太平洋的海面上掀起巨浪的狠劲儿，又在一瞬间平息下去。他又是那个玩世不恭的清华才子了，眼中有辽阔的山野，也有抬首远望的雄鹿和他脚下的溪水。

潘海天被安排进了今何在的牢房，不是由他安排的，但这样的技巧他太过熟悉。当你将两个相熟的人关在一起时，他们会说出很多你意料之外的东西。有时候江南甚至会觉得这很夸张，那些人丝毫不在乎其他一切，什么话都会说出来。但他完全能理解他们，只要设身处地地想一想，就全都能明白。他们大多是作家，少数是画家，还有些诗人、出版人。他们全靠表达自己为生，这是他们的职业，也是他们的 _ 本能 _ 。他们胸中的血和脑内的文字会流淌，会爆发，会憋到要爆炸。将他们关在灰色的、窗户小得四只手就能够盖住的房间里，不给他们纸笔，就是将他们处以极刑。那是最可怕的折磨：他们面对着厚厚的围墙，一遍一遍默念心中的话语和词句，那些承载他们灵魂和生命的句子只能在喉舌间徘徊。当一个熟悉的人来到这样的环境里，他们心里的防洪堤就会裂口，然后溃散开来，所有词句都爆发出来，摧枯拉朽。

可是今何在和潘海天并没有说什么，这是接下来的三个月中他接到的报告里的所有有用信息。有的时候潘海天拒绝出门放风，今何在就会劝他说，今天外面天气真好，去看看吧。或者，今何在半夜不睡觉突然念诗，潘海天就立刻对上下一句。直到有一天，八月九日，他写完某份不能交给秘书写的公文后闲逛到了监控室，打发走了当时在值班的工作人员，换摄像头看。他看见有的人在床上打坐冥想，有的人在地上铺了一床被子做波比跳，有的人在墙上蘸水写大字，嘴里念念有词，唱着一首二拍子的歌。猝不及防地，他看到了今何在和潘海天的房间的监控。他看到他们两个一起躺在某一个人的被子铺成的地铺上，身上盖着另一条被子。他们的头藏在小桌板的阴影中，月亮的光线高高地从有铁栅栏的窗口中落下来，打在靠近门口的那一头。那是这世上最可怕的、最令江南感叹的铜墙铁壁，他们是战士，是兄弟，是放学后帮对方打扫卫生后一起去街机厅的朋友。他们的枪握在手里，却一弹未开。江南从耳机中听到了两个呼吸声，一个平稳而缓慢，一个快速而孩子气。窗外有棵梧桐树（整个文化局周边都是梧桐树），树上的知了叫得好凄凉。蝉的生命周期大多是素数，这样才能避免大多数天敌以存活。无论是十三年还是十七年，他们都是以那种最孤独、最特殊的模式出现。他看着那片月光，慢慢摘掉了耳机，切回了做波比跳的那位作家的房间。他离开了监控室，回到他巨大豪华的、配备了一床席梦思的办公室，坐在台灯前看书。他自己的书，一本未删节的《龙与少年游》，那些关于上海是座玻璃堡垒和密苏里河上的汽笛的故事在他的脑海里仍然鲜活。他捂住自己的脸，因为没有秘书给他送上捂脸用的热毛巾，但是脑子空空的。

短短两个月后，在文化局成立的第二周，他登上了审查处处长的位置。这是真正的铁王座，无论是谁，无论是什么印刷物，都必须由他本人或者是他的部门过目，报纸、杂志、刊物和小说的样本，甚至还有隔壁部门的执行令。他上任时接到的第一个任务就是，做今何在的最终审查。他先是想到，今何在的确是被关起来了；第二点是，今何在会被他审问，最后才是想起，这是要执行了。他在恐惧中醒悟过来，这是上面自作主张要送他的人情，也是给他的考验。他们在去往王座的路上扎满了利刃尖刀，等着看他是否后退。于是江南从容地接过命令，在纸上写好“接受”，动作优雅地交给了联络员，叮嘱他早去早回。

审讯室里的今何在和他对他的最后印象不尽相同。上一次还是四年前，他还是那个和他有点像的青年人，看上去腼腆又温柔，线条柔软得如同一筷子还带着汤水的阳春面。现在，他的脸颊有了刀削般的棱角，看上去更多了点少年人的意气与锋芒毕露。他安静地坐在椅子里，还是穿着白衬衫。这些所谓的囚犯大多数时候可以决定自己的服装，比如现在，也许今何在已经知道这是最终的审查了，所以穿上一件白衬衫。他们都喜欢穿白衬衫。他们曾经有过这样一个讨论，声称白衬衫是男孩成为男人后的第一件盔甲，刀枪不入，衬衫下的肉体和灵魂是不会被伤害或腐蚀的。

江南那天偏偏穿了羊毛衫。

今何在似乎对他的到来并不惊讶，只是在椅子上挺直了腰。尽管这样江南还是比他高出一截，今何在却并不退缩。江南按下机器的开始键，大卷的录音带转动起来，发出哗哗的响声。他照例读了一段公文，他是谁、他在什么时候询问谁之类的。直到现在，文化局还管审问叫询问，就好像一切都是一场无辜的、无伤大雅的、无需畏惧的快速问答。读完后，江南开始根据属下写好的档案陈述今何在的罪名。今何在起初并不吭声，在谈到印刷物的时候却突然开始说话，几乎是要挣扎。

江南没有办法和他吵架。 他只是公式化地念着准备好的问题，一个接一个，今何在不回答的话他就重复，今何在抛出的疑问他不予理会。到最后一个问题时，江南的精力已经被内心的争斗耗尽。他咬牙切齿地问，曾雨，请你回答，你对这些内容是否供认不讳。今何在的回答是非常用力地将卷宗捡起来砸在桌上，但是却异乎寻常地平静地说：“江南，我的确是个傻逼，我竟然曾经以为我和你是一路人。你会烂在这个体制里的。”江南将卷宗又摔了一次，在倒数第二页的表格最后一栏上画了一个大大的叉，龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字，站起来，凭借一米八的身高优势恶狠狠地将今何在抓到了桌上。

他们像两只野兽一样扭打着，今何在用拳头砸向江南的肚子。高个子的人在打架上不占优势，一口酸水就翻上来，只能凭着蛮力把他向后压制。为什么大学时室友邀请他学散打的时候他选择了窝在寝室看书，江南从来没有如此后悔。刚开始时，江南凭着先发制人的劲儿颇占上风；但是猴子最可怕的地方不在于猴子揍人时多么快准，而在于他的狠劲儿，那一股真正的猴气。事实上，他做所有事都是这样，为了一件事情他可以不惜性命。最终，争斗以今何在把江南按倒在那把大椅子上为结果。他解开江南的裤子，用皮带勒住江南的脖颈，逼迫他向后仰躺，喉结因为紧张的吞咽上下滚动。江南看着天花板，第一次为自己的决定感到英明无比。他下令撤下了审讯室的摄像头和录音设备，原本只是为了偶尔动用特殊手段加快审讯进程，现在却成为了他们为所欲为的保护层。

今何在完全称不上温柔，他很快地拉开江南的白色平角内裤，用手撸动着，揉搓着。江南甚至能感觉到今何在滔天的恨意在此刻全都倾泻了出来。他大口地喘息着，一边想，今何在是多么高尚的一个人啊，他为了能把火炬传下去，为了自己心中的那个目标和信仰，情愿去死。就算他死了，也有人将他的名字刻在心里，写在书页的边角上。今何在挤进他的腿间，他们摩擦又分开，他的大腿内侧被擦到红痒。他为自己感到可笑与可悲。就算他光明正大地活在这世界上，名字出现在重要的文件和报纸头条上，一直出现到他退休，去世时都有篇精心修撰的讣告，他也早就是个死人了。

他在射出去的那一刻仰起头，非常猖狂地笑了起来，泪水迸溅出眼眶。多么撕裂啊，鲜活的人很快就要死去，他和一个几小时后就要变成尸体的前任在办公楼里疯狂地做爱，肆无忌惮。他不敢想如果刚刚有人来敲门怎样应答，也不敢想这样的事如果被发现了该如何处理。这是今何在最后的疯狂，但他不知道为什么他被传染了这时候他坐起来，才按停了录音机的暂停键。今何在穿好衣服，冷眼旁观他从机子里取出巨大的录音带，一点一点拿剪刀剪掉，直到所有引人遐想的声音都消失不见。他把剪下来的带子放在一个小盆里，抽出一盒特供的长火柴，把它们全都烧掉，倒进收垃圾的那个通道，然后按响电铃。两个法警将今何在押送了出去，他全程行注目礼。今何在没有回头，一如他们刚刚没有接吻。

后来他的生活照常进行，今何在的档案最后一页填满了东西，第一页上盖上了“已解决”的红色方形印章。他不需要再去关心什么了，因为没有什么可以关心的。潘海天出去了，他去了某所大学的建筑院做老师，一个月上十五节课。江南顺风顺水地一路升迁，在一年中的三百五十五天内他什么都不想，出门，工作，下班，去会所和同事们喝酒，看好看的、年轻的姑娘们跳舞。剩下的一天里，他花三四个小时把自己变成另外一个人，从里到外都完全不同的一个人，带着狂野的热情和躁动回家，用羽绒被蒙着头，唱歌，唱《风情万种》，唱《当爱已成往事》。夜晚过后，他又变成杨副局长，赤条条地回到人间。周而复始。

某年那天下午，他听完录音，照常下班。汽车经过地安门的时候，他看到路边站着一个瘦高的影子。那是潘海天，手里拿着一根没有点燃的烟，倚靠在墙上玩手机，似乎是等人。他想说什么，但他不能说。回到家里后，他看到代笔团窝在暖气旁的木地板上。它看起来那么憔悴，小小的一只蜷在一起。这时候，江南非常突兀地意识到，代笔团已经不是一只小猫了，他养了它十五年，这在猫里算是高寿。它的皮毛不再油光水滑，本来就瘦的身躯现在更是不堪一握。这可能不是他熟悉的小猫了，但是他还是爱它。他将它抱起来，脸颊贴着它暖和的身子。最好的鱼罐头都不能让它再油光水滑了，他挠挠它的下巴，问它说，你是不是也很想念那个给你切鱼片的人呢？

代笔团不会说话，只能喵一声作为应答。江南只恨自己不是猫不懂猫语，于是他默认它也很想他。

_ The end. _


End file.
